Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display substrate, a method of manufacturing the display substrate, and a method of manufacturing a display panel. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display substrate improving display quality, a method of manufacturing the display substrate, and a method of manufacturing a display panel.
Discussion of the Background
Generally, a liquid crystal display device includes a liquid crystal display panel displaying an image by using the light transmittance of a liquid crystal layer and a backlight assembly disposed under the liquid crystal display panel to provide the liquid crystal display panel with light. The liquid crystal display panel includes an array substrate, a color filter substrate facing the array substrate and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the array substrate and the color filter substrate.
Recently, a color filter on array (COA) structure and a black matrix on array (BOA) structure have been reported. In the COA structure, a color filter is formed on the array substrate. In the BOA structure, a color filter and a black matrix are formed on the array substrate. According to the COA structure or the BOA structure, it is not required to consider an alignment margin for an upper substrate so an aperture ratio of a pixel may be increased. Moreover, a structure of the upper substrate is simple so that manufacturing costs may be reduced.
Recently, a low-dielectric organic thin film is used as a protecting layer or an insulating layer of a thin-film transistor for the liquid crystal display device, so that image quality and an aperture ratio may be improved by reducing parasitic capacitance. However, since the color filter or the black matrix is formed on the array substrate, a stepped portion between the color filter and the black matrix causes a motion blur malfunction of a liquid crystal display. In addition, when an organic insulating layer is exposed to ultraviolet (UV) radiation, impurities (for example, gases that are generated from the decomposition of the organic insulating layer) may cause display quality deterioration.